


The Beginning after the End 结局之后，重新开始

by SHUKOI



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUKOI/pseuds/SHUKOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>墨古修醒来，世界天翻地覆；只有提巴尔特依然如故。</p>
<p>
  <em>他们轻易地就落回了旧时的相处模式，相互侮辱、打斗，既粗暴又光荣。几个星期以来，墨古修第一次感觉到自己还活着。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning after the End 结局之后，重新开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beginning after the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300773) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> 根据奥地利版以及其中墨古修和提巴尔特间充满张力的基情和各种暗示而作。
> 
> 感谢阿踢的Beta。

墨古修是个乐于享受生活的人：美酒馥郁的芬芳，女人柔软的肌肤，诗歌的韵律，朋友的陪伴，让他无比餍足的同时却又饥渴难耐的奢靡的盛宴。但仍然，没有什么能比和提巴尔特的争执更能让他感觉到生命的鲜活。从各种意义上来讲，这些无休无止的彼此嘲弄和侮辱到了现在也该变得有些老套了——他们从孩提时代起就这么干——可如果要说有什么不同的话，墨古修从他们的冲突中获得的满足感随着年龄的渐长与日俱增。

他为知道自己在这么多回之后仍然能够真正激怒提巴尔特而兴奋，让他因厌恶和紧张而怒发冲冠，直到他终于忍无可忍冲向墨古修，两个人最终像疯狗似的彼此追逐着穿过维罗纳的大街小巷，拳头和侮辱的话语你来我往直到其中一个人逃走——或者，更常见的，有人站到了他们之间把他俩强行分开。

如果墨古修对自己诚实的话（大部分时候他确实是——他更乐于把谎言留给他的朋友和维罗纳的好人们），假如说有机会激怒提巴尔特并挑起一场冲突并不是他这些年鲁莽态度和无礼行为唯一的原因，也至少是主要的。例如参加凯普莱特家的舞会，他知道他在那不受欢迎因为除了名字他完全就是个蒙太古家的人。于是他拉着他的朋友们去了，确认提巴尔特会注意到他后；墨古修故意装作在舞池里撞见提巴尔特，向着他露出了一个短暂的、下流的微笑就远远逃开，在提巴尔特够不着的地方向他投去一个嘲讽似的飞吻。当然，就像往常那样，提巴尔特表现的既惊慌又愤怒。他真是从不出人意料；虽然墨古修不敢有任何抱怨的意思因为他实在是太着迷于这样的反应了。他享受着入侵提巴尔特的私人空间直到他能在汗湿的皮肤上感觉到另一个男人的呼吸，向他的耳畔轻声吐出羞辱的话语，因提巴尔特的眼神由于狂怒变得深邃而感到愉悦。

这永远是他最喜欢的游戏。

***

罗密欧，这个傻瓜，把这一切都毁了。他用他的自负、他的固执和以为他能爱着甜美的小朱丽叶•凯普莱特却不把灾难带到他们所有人头上的可笑念头把 _一切_ 都毁了。

但即使是在行将死去，诅咒着他朋友的名字的时候，墨古修知道他也一直是个傻瓜。

当他看见提巴尔特来回徘徊，惹是生非，向所有人询问罗密欧的所在，告诉墨古修不要插手时，他 _嫉妒_ 了。第一次的，提巴尔特的愤怒并不针对他。他恨这个。罗密欧尽可以坐拥维罗纳所有女人的爱慕，罗密欧尽可以做班伏里奥最偏爱的知己——但提巴尔特的恨和他的愤怒，这些本应属于墨古修。

于是他做了他最擅长的事。羞辱，不停地挑衅挑衅挑衅直到他确定他和提巴尔特陷入他们一贯的暴力 _二部曲_ *；他低估了提巴尔特对罗密欧新生的恨意，以及罗密欧荒谬的求和欲望。  
*原文为法语。

他知道提巴尔特的匕首并不是有意刺向他，早在他看着他老对手脸上的表情从愉悦转向全然的惊恐前就知道。即使他们发誓要消灭对方，无数次地叫嚣过“我会杀了你”，墨古修从来不想看到提巴尔特死去，而从另一个男人几乎是滑稽地因震惊而睁大的眼睛里，他知道对方也是这么想的。

这几乎都有些好笑了，墨古修试图朝提巴尔特丢出“我不知道你居然在乎”的嘲讽。但当他张开嘴，吐出来的却只有咳嗽和满口的鲜血。

他感到他的力气逐渐流失，侧腹的疼痛让他头晕目眩。在他上方，罗密欧脸上的恐惧不断扩大，像瘟疫那样缓慢而不可抑制的蔓延。他试图微笑来使他的朋友安心，可他的面部表情却不肯配合。

他快死了，他意识到。他快死了，而他却依然能感觉到提巴尔特嘲弄的吻狠狠地印在他的唇上，那无形的痛楚甚至更甚于提巴尔特的匕首留下的剧痛。这想法有什么地方错得离谱，墨古修思索着，然后世界扭曲着陷入了黑暗。

***

他张开眼睛，以为看见了天使盘旋在他上方，甜美的脸庞被白色的光晕环绕。

当他的视线终于清明，他意识到那其实是个修女；她的脸色因为发现他已经醒了而严厉了起来。

“你必须得休息，”她告诉他。“你身上的伤口还在愈合。”

墨古修开口时喉咙又刺又痛，他还先得咳嗽一阵才能说话。“我在这多久了？”

“两周。你运气不错，你和你的朋友都是。你受的是致命伤。我们没料到你会醒来。”

他好奇她所指的朋友是谁，而提巴尔特又是否会有这个胆子在第一次攻击罗密欧造成灾难性后果之后进行第二次尝试。在他能够问出口之前，他又一次失去了意识。

***

第二天亲王来到了他的床边。他站得笔直，而且虽然他在表示很高兴墨古修活了下来的时候表现的足够真诚，墨古修依然没法错过那温情之下深埋的强烈的愤怒和谴责。  
“我也很高兴我活了下来，舅舅，”他微笑着回答。但这玩笑完全没有引起任何反应，亲王与来时一样匆匆离开了。

罗密欧和班伏里奥都没来看他。

他问了给他换绷带和清理伤口的那些修女罗密欧是否也和他们在一起，但她们只是摇着头继续工作。他猜想那么罗密欧就一定是在忙于讨好他的凯普莱特新娘了。

他试着不让自己因为被朋友们如此毫不避讳的抛弃而感到受伤，可那又怎么可能呢？

***

在日复一日无所事事地躺在床上，无人陪伴，诅咒着所有他认识的人之后，在修女们终于允许他站起身自己走走时，墨古修艰难地穿过了长廊来到庭院。

他完全没有预料到会遇见提巴尔特，坐在日光下的长椅上，表情阴郁。

尽管如此，墨古修还是微笑了起来。“提巴尔特，我的老朋友，你来看我？你不该来的！”

当他转过头来面对墨古修时，提巴尔特脸上的表情更阴沉了。但在他紧皱着的眉头和愤怒的目光之下，有些别的什么东西，只有像墨古修那样了解他的人才能发现端倪：全然的宽慰，被迅速而有效的被掩饰住了，可如果对于能读懂他的人来说可谓一目了然。那和他轻蔑地丢给墨古修的话并不相符。

“我该想到像你这样的蟑螂在任何情况下都是能生存下来的，”他说，墨古修的笑容扩大了。

熟悉的相处模式，至少。

“显然你的刀使得并没有你所说的那么好，提巴尔特。你总是那么让人失望。”

他期待着一句快速的反驳，可当提巴尔特的下巴绷紧，移开了视线，看上去却并不像他在生气，而墨古修荒谬地觉得自己说错了什么。这毫无道理，他只是把提巴尔特对他说的话丢还给他而已 _“你不会感觉到痛苦的，我刀使得很好，墨古修，你要死了，”_ 而现在看来这段话里没一句是真的。墨古修想要这样告诉他，但此时的气氛却不同于他所料想的；突然间罪恶感、忧愁和苦涩取代了本应有的冲昏头的愤怒和伶牙俐齿的攻击。这感觉 _不对_ ，这让墨古修不知所措。

“我知道你不是——”他急切地想要打破他们间的僵局，却不知道该如何开口，他从没能和提巴尔特发展出一段不包含侮辱和蔑视的对话。他清了清嗓子又试了一次。“我知道你并不想捅我。如果罗密欧没站到我们之间——那都没关系了。什么都没发生。我身上留下的漂亮伤疤应该会讨姑娘喜欢，你可没必要为了这个把自己搞的又阴沉又忧郁的。”

那至少是引发了点一掠而过的真心的愤怒。

提巴尔特拾起了放在他脚边的那副拐杖，用颤抖的双腿站了起来；而当提巴尔特摇晃着接近他的时候墨古修仍在好奇着他身上究竟发生了什么（他能肯定他并没有在那场打斗中伤到提巴尔特，不会比一点淤青和用侮辱在他自尊上留下的伤痕更多了）。除去不稳的脚步，即使在现在他看上去依然有些吓人，而墨古修感觉到自己的身体做出了反应，血液开始在他的血管里沸腾，兴奋感让他口干舌燥。

“你是个白痴，墨古修，”提巴尔特轻蔑地说。“你怎么能还站在这，傻笑着告诉我什么都没发生？是我们之间的斗争引发了这一切。你和我，是我们做的。我们的手上沾着他们的鲜血。我的手上沾着他们的鲜血。”

他向后退了一步，而后以拐杖能达到的最快的速度走过墨古修的身边，就好像光是他的存在就足够让他恶心而他现在一刻也忍受不了了。

“等等，”墨古修在提巴尔特身后喊道，急匆匆地上前追赶他。

幸运的是提巴尔特的伤让他的动作明显地慢了下来，而尽管墨古修的伤口疼得像着了火他却仍然能走得挺快。“谁的血？你到底在说什么？”

提巴尔特瞪着他。“你不知道，”最后他说，墨古修翻了个白眼。

“我当然不知道。没人跟我说过。罗密欧没来探望过我，班伏里奥也是，那些修女也什么都不讲，除了告诉我所有那些我不该做的事以外因为我的伤啊真是惊人的重。”

提巴尔特脸色顿时变得像裹尸布那样白，墨古修好奇着这究竟是因为受伤还是他说的什么话。当提巴尔特开口时，他的声音不比耳语更响亮。“你这个愚蠢的白痴，”他骂道，可这话却没带着本该包含着的嘲弄劲。它们听上去既疲惫又惊恐，就像提巴尔特投在他身上的眼神一样。“他死了。你的朋友罗密欧死了，朱丽叶也是。”

而就是这样，墨古修的世界崩塌了。

***

他最终还是听说了整件事，从提巴尔特和之后在第二天下午前来看他的班伏里奥那里。班伏里奥看上去就像他自己的一片影子，在讲述了这个故事和传达了他良好的祝愿之后就迅速地离开了。

墨古修恸哭着，诅咒这个世界还有上帝还有凯普莱特还有蒙太古，他尝试着去揍提巴尔特，而他却只是用对于一个受伤的人来说惊人的力量推开了他。

修女们出现并拉开了他们，把墨古修带回了他的房间，可他全然没有耐心理会她们谴责的眼神和严厉的言辞。他最好的朋友死了。他最好的朋友为了替 _他_ ，墨古修，复仇死了，而讽刺的是墨古修还活着罗密欧却已死去。他最好的朋友死了，因为墨古修就是不肯放过任何一个能和提巴尔特打上一架的机会。他最好的朋友死了因为墨古修又冲动又善妒又着迷于让提巴尔特的注意力全部集中在他身上。

这想法让他清醒，让他失眠。他想把这归结于他侧腹的抽动着的疼痛，可在地府的大门口站过一回的经历让他自欺欺人的本事比之前更加不如了。

意识到这晚他根本不可能睡着了，他推开了沾着血迹的被单站了起来。

他比他想象的更快地找到了提巴尔特的房间——在他们之间也就只有半个走廊的距离。他没敲门就走了进去，丝毫不意外地发现提巴尔特也和他一样的清醒。

提巴尔特假笑了起来。“来报仇了吗，墨古修？你最好现在就动手，趁我无力还击的时候。”但这挑衅最多也就是半心半意，要不是墨古修正在为他的朋友而悲恸他一定会为这个大笑出声。

“我只是想找人陪着，就这样，”他说。看在旧日的份上，他又加了句，“即使是你。”

他有些期待着提巴尔特会赶他走或是嘲笑他，可这些都没有发生。他小心地穿过屋子，在他身边重重地坐下。他们就这样坐着，在沉默当中度过了整个晚上，一言不发。

这沉默让人心安，墨古修对此感到有些奇怪因为在这之前心安可不是什么他能和提巴尔特联系在一起的词。

***

当墨古修终于被允许离开修道院的避难所回到维罗纳，这个地方已经变了。曾经充满着欢笑和喧闹的街道上如今弥漫的是古怪的寂静，人们低着头神色严峻行色匆匆，好似正参加一场永无休止的葬礼。

当他第一次见到一个凯普莱特家的少年和一个蒙太古家的人心平静气地轻声交谈，他几乎要冲上去摇晃他们了，但他迅速地意识到其他人似乎都没觉得受到了冒犯，于是就折回去做自己的事了。在礼拜日，他瞥见凯普莱特夫人和蒙太古夫人两人穿着黑衣，肩并肩离开劳伦斯修士的教堂。

几代人的宿怨一时间就消散了，这一切发生的太过突然让墨古修难以招架，虽然他很清楚这一切的代价究竟有多么高。

事实上，在两个家族最近的和解之后，所有人避而不见的似乎只有引发了这一切，身负重伤却在最后连去死的体面都没有的墨古修一人。即使是班伏里奥在墨古修回来之后也没和他说过什么话，而墨古修没法分辨他朋友的疏远到底是仅仅因为过分沉浸于悲伤之中，还是因为他将一切的后果归罪于他。

在这个陌生的新世界里，墨古修觉得自己就像个局外人，既迷茫又沮丧，无处发泄的愤怒在他内心不断堆积着。

于是他做了当他想干上一架的时候总会做的：他找到了提巴尔特。这几乎成了个不可能被打破的习惯——即使是在现在，即使是在这所有的事发生以后。

***

他有些怕当他找到提巴尔特的时候他会像他最后一次见他时那样又安静又抑郁，不愿被激怒。他不该担心的。

他在城市破旧冷清地方的一家小旅馆里找到了提巴尔特。当墨古修跨进酒馆时他已经半醉，而他的到来让提巴尔特的眼神发亮，手掌也攥成了拳；墨古修知道他一定能打上一架。

“你是想找死么，墨古修？你是不是需要重温一下上次你挑衅我之后发生的事？”

墨古修露出了一个扭曲的微笑。“你醉得连我的老母亲都能撂倒你。要打败你我连一点汗也不必流。”

回应的笑容出现在提巴尔特的脸上。

“你为什么不试试看呢，你这天生的丑角，”他讥笑道，然后猛然起身朝着墨古修飞去一拳。

他们轻易地就落回了旧时的相处模式，相互侮辱、打斗，既粗暴又 _光荣_ 。几个星期以来，墨古修第一次感觉到自己还活着，即使血正从他嘴唇上的裂口流下而提巴尔特故意击出的一拳精确地落在了他刚刚才痊愈的伤口上。

提巴尔特抓住了他，把他面朝下撞向一张桌子，墨古修在疼痛中大笑出声，泪水刺痛着他的眼睛。

旅店老板突然出现在他们之间，拉开了提巴尔特，大喊着命令他们停下，威胁他会叫来亲王的卫队并且告发他们。“尽管杀了对方吧，但不许在我的旅店里！”

墨古修蹒跚着脚步站了起来，鞠了个躬。“如您所愿，好先生，那么我们就在外边继续啦，如果您允许的话。”

“我才不他妈的在乎呢，”那人大叫。“滚出这里就行，别再回来！”

提巴尔特大笑起来，伸手抓住了墨古修的后颈，把他拖到了外边。冰冷的新鲜空气像巴掌那样拍到他脸上，如果不是提巴尔特强迫他站直他一定会摔在地上。

当他再次站稳的时候他试着从另一个男人的魔爪下挣脱出来，可提巴尔特一点也不松手，而是把他拉进了一条后巷，然后终于放手推开了他，就好像他是只没用的疯狗。墨古修跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，直到他的背撞上了一面墙，他重重地倚在墙上喘着气。

巷子里很暗，而黯淡的月光让人根本没法看清几尺以外的任何东西。尽管如此他仍然能看到提巴尔特，能看见他脸颊上正在流血的伤口，他散乱的金发，和他逼近时眼睛里的闪光。

“你是不是喜欢受伤，墨古修？”提巴尔特嘲笑他。“这是不是你总是会回来挨揍的原因？”

墨古修咯咯地笑起来，但即使是他也能听出这其中的一丝疯狂。他猛地向前，将自己退离墙壁，把唇印紧压在提巴尔特的嘴唇上。这本该是以其人之道还治其人之身：类似于在那个命定的午后当提巴尔特以为墨古修只是装成收了重伤的样子时给他的嘲笑性质的吻。仅仅是唇与唇之间惩罚性的相贴，甚至并不算是个真正的吻，只是另一种形式的嘲讽。

可事情并没有按原样发展下去。墨古修的嘴碰上了提巴尔特的，然后提巴尔特的双唇在他的嘴唇之下张开，而墨古修并没有像他计划的那样推开反而加深了这个吻。突然间，这就变成了：一个真正的，严格意义上的吻，饥渴粗暴，依然是个挑衅却又有着更多的含义。提巴尔特的双手撕扯着墨古修的衣物，而墨古修的手指则纠缠在提巴尔特的发间，他们直到双方都喘不过气了才分开。

分开之后，他们瞪着对方，彼此都显出了同样的震惊——在那一瞬间事情可以发展成两种不同的样子：爆发，再一次地回到熟悉的暴力相向，斗殴和侮辱；或者找到一种新的发泄途径。

提巴尔特轻蔑地轻笑出声，墨古修准备好了迎接一拳或是一脚，而当提巴尔特反而靠近并且开始拉扯他裤子的扣拌的时候他几乎是觉得惊讶了。

提巴尔特的唇再次碰上了墨古修的，这个吻坚定又粗鲁。这让墨古修唇上已经撕裂出血的地方像针扎一样疼，但他已经不能去在意了。

他们衣衫褪尽的速度比墨古修所期望的要慢，不过最终他们都赤身裸体——或者不管怎么说已经足够赤裸了——提巴尔特用自己的身体将墨古修压向墙壁，他们的阴茎相互摩擦着，这感觉足以让墨古修发出一声在其他情形下觉得羞耻的破碎的低声哭喊。

提巴尔特就这样要了他，墨古修的背不舒服地磨蹭着粗糙的石墙，双腿紧紧地环在提巴尔特的腰际，头埋进提巴尔特的肩里，双手则在提巴尔特的全身留下了手指形状的淤青。

高潮时那个男人的名字就在他的唇边。

分开时他们没人说一句话，甚至没有正视过对方。

***

在那之后他并没有去找过提巴尔特，也没有在街上偶遇过他。维罗纳并不是个小城，但墨古修太了解提巴尔特了，知道这并不是个巧合。

一部分的他想要找到提巴尔特，但这一次他决定做个胆小鬼。

生活就这样继续着。他写悲伤的诗，喝淡而无味的酒，和班伏里奥心不在焉地谈天而他曾经的朋友的眼睛没有一次和他对视过，跟女人上床却除了空虚草率的发泄什么满足也得不到，去赴的盛宴更像是守夜而非狂欢。

他最想念的——远胜于友谊和欢笑和成为世界之王的感觉，甚至远胜于 _罗密欧_ ——是与提巴尔特的争斗让他得到的，活着的感觉。现在他感到心如死灰，被罪恶感所淹没，半是因为自己还活着，半是因为自己在仍有机会的时候没有好好地活着。

他让自己屈从了从今以后，生活就将永远是这样的事实。

***

当墨古修已经放弃再见到他的一切希望之后，是提巴尔特在几个星期后来找了他。

一天早上，当墨古修醒来，提巴尔特正站在他的卧室里，漫不经心地靠在门框上好像这地方是他的一样。墨古修疲倦地以手拂面，试图用一个哈欠掩饰脸上的笑容。他昨夜里带回家的妓女躺在他身旁动了动。当他用脚趾戳了戳她要她出去的时候，她吵着要起了报酬。

提巴尔特饶有兴趣地看着，墨古修感觉到有红晕顺着他的脸颊升上来。

“我不知道现在你还需要付钱才能获得这种服务了呢，墨古修。你曾经难道不是以讨女士们喜欢而自豪的吗？”

墨古修从床上赤身裸体地站起来，塞了些钱给那个姑娘就把她推出了门外。她一走他就转向了提巴尔特。“我可不用为了你的服务付钱，不是吗？那你可是比一般的妓女还要廉价啊。”

他知道他唇边的微笑至少能削弱这话一部分的讽刺劲，但他并不在乎。如果提巴尔特被冒犯到了想要打上一架，那就来吧。但如果他不想，墨古修也不介意他俩以另一种方式推倒对方在床单上滚上一圈；也许他还更喜欢这个。

提巴尔特笑了起来。“你本来就付不起给我的钱，这更像是一次救济。”

他们之间的距离近得可以轻易地吻到对方，而墨古修也正这么做了。

“有着像你那样的过去的人应该用更多的救济来洗刷你那数不清的罪过，”他在提巴尔特的唇边低语到。提巴尔特推开了他，他向后踉跄了几步，摊在床上。提巴尔特紧跟着他，爬到了他上方直到跨骑在他身上，而有那么令人不适的一刻墨古修想起了提巴尔特用刀子捅了他的瞬间。即使是当提巴尔特弯腰从他唇上偷了另一个吻的时候这场景依然似曾相识。但这个吻却是不同的——事实上，不同于他们之前分享过的任何一个吻。如果那不是他们的话，这几乎可以被称作是温柔的了，而墨古修终于觉得那份紧张从他的身体里渗透出去。

***

事后，他料到提巴尔特会离开，而当他并没有这么做而是躺回到他身边的床垫上并且也没从他们肌肤相处的地方退开，墨古修感到了惊讶。

一瞬间，他觉得满足。

虽然当提巴尔特开口时他的话让墨古修如坠深渊。

“我要离开维罗纳。”他告诉墨古修，并没有看着他。

墨古修咽下了猛然袭来的情绪：愤怒、绝望、怨恨以及如潮水一般涌来的孤独。事实上，他是如此习惯于恨着想着而且同样程度的需要着提巴尔特，他甚至根本无法想象没有了他的维罗纳，不知道没了他自己究竟该怎么办。他强迫自己点头，保持面无表情的样子。

“随你的便吧，”他说，几乎成功地不让声音流露出苦涩。“我很高兴再也不用见到你了。但是，嘿，别误会，好吗？我是真心的祝福你。”

他迅速地站起来抓起自己的衣服，但提巴尔特的笑声让他停了下来而一瞬间他希望自己手里有一把刀子能深深地刺进提巴尔特的铁石心肠里。

“你真是蠢得没救了不是吗？我是在叫你和我一起走，白痴。”

墨古修愣住了。“你说什么？”

“这没什么值得你我留恋的。他们恨我们，每一个人，那群糟透了的家伙。”一个狡黠的笑容在他的脸上闪过。“而且我们一直都恨他们。所以为什么要留在这？是什么让你留在这？”

当墨古修细想着提巴尔特的提议时，他的心狂跳了起来。

“好吧，我猜没了我你会觉得很无趣的，”他说。“那为什么不呢？并不是说我还有什么更好的事做。”

他试着让自己听上去冷淡些，就像这个决定只是个一时兴起，但他有些控制不住自己脸上的笑容了。

提巴尔特瞪着他，慢慢地，他的嘴角扭曲，露出了微笑。

***

完


End file.
